


A Strong Feeling

by bookish_sister



Series: A Series Of Genderbent Events [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_sister/pseuds/bookish_sister
Summary: Klaudia is distracted. Dulcinea is worried.





	A Strong Feeling

**A Strong Feeling**

**-KB-**

Klaudia Baudelaire was a very intelligent young woman. She loved to read and absorb the information in books, and she wore glasses from years of reading many books. However, she was finding it very hard to partake in her favorite activity as of late.

Usually, when Klaudia found it hard to browse through a book, it was because she was feeling an emotion very strongly. When she was in Countess Olga’s clutches, for example, she found it very hard to read through a book on nuptial law, though she pushed through it because the threat he imposed on her and her brothers made it so that she had no choice.

But Countess Olga was dead, and was never coming back, and the feeling of danger wasn’t what had Klaudia stuck at the moment. It was quite the opposite, really.

It was the feeling of love.

Very recently, after Vincent, Klaudia and Sullivan Baudelaire and Bertrand Snicket had found a decently sized house in a small obscure town where no one knew their names, background, or even of the VFD, they had reunited with the Quagmire triplets, and since then, Quinn, Isaac and Dulcinea Quagmire had been living with the Baudelaire-Snicket family for a few weeks now.

And in those few weeks, Klaudia had developed feelings for Dulcinea.

Well, technically, that’s not true. Klaudia knew that she loved Dulcinea as soon as she had meet her in the cafeteria of Prufrock Preparatory School. However, she hadn’t much time to dwell on those feelings what with all the bullying and the running and the kidnapping of Isaac and Dulcinea. But now she was here, and she had turned Klaudia’s world upside down.

“Klaudia?”

Klaudia’s head snapped up from her book. Dulcinea was watching her with concern.

“Yes, Dulcinea?” she asked softly.

The youngest triplet snorted. “I told you, just call me Dulcie,” Dulcie said, her green eyes lighting up with unspoken laughter.

Klaudia shrugged, a small smile gracing her lips.

“Are you okay?” Dulcie inquired. “You’ve been staring at that book for thirty minutes now.”

Klaudia sighed. She had noticed.

“I know, it’s just…” Klaudia closed the book and sighed again. “I’m not feeling up to reading right now.”

Dulcie’s eyebrows furrowed, as they always seemed to do when she was confused.

“ _You_ don’t feel like reading?” she asked, worry in her voice. “Is the world ending?”

Klaudia smirked at the joke. “No, just confused.”

Dulcie crossed the room to sit on the small table by Klaudia’s chair. “About what?”

Klaudia paused. She couldn’t just tell Dulcie she’d had a crush on her since they were kids. Dulcie would definitely find that weird.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she said dismissively. “Don’t worry about it.”

Dulcie sighed. “Look, Dia, I know these past years have been hard, and that you might feel like you can’t tell me anything, but I swear, whatever you tell me right now, I won’t judge. Just, tell me the truth, okay?”

Klaudia looked away from her journalist friend. “I wasn’t aware this was an interrogation,” she said dryly.

Dulcie stood from the table. “God, Klaudia, I’m just trying to help! You’ve been avoiding me since I got here and I don’t know why! I just want an explanation, is that too much to ask-”

It was quiet for a while, then Klaudia relinquished her tight grip on the collar of Dulcie’s sweater and pulled away. Dulcie looked just as surprised as Klaudia felt and she brought a shaky hand up to her lips.

“Dia…” she said softly.

Klaudia sighed. “Do you get it now? This is why I couldn’t tell you.”

Dulcie was still staring at her in shock. Klaudia closed her eyes in sadness and turned to leave, but opened them when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to see Dulcie staring at her, this time with want and anticipation.

“Dia, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask,” she said in a teasing tone.

Klaudia inhaled sharply, then asked, “May I?”

Dulcie nodded, before she was pulled close by Klaudia again, and both women’s senses were dulled by each other.

**-3-**

The kitchen was relatively quiet. The only noises were the soft conversation between Vincent and Quinn, and Sully attempting to feed Bertrand while he himself was eating.

This quiet spell was broken by Isaac bursting through the door and loudly proclaiming, “Queenie, you owe me twenty bucks!”

Quinn uttered a small curse under her breath as she fished through her pockets for the cash. Vincent raised his eyebrows.

“I honestly wasn’t expecting Klaudia to make the first move,” he muttered to himself.

“Come on, Vince, this is Klaudia we’re talking about,” Sully said matter-of-factly. “She’s impulsive.” Bertrand nodded in agreement, though he wasn’t quite aware of what this was all about.

Quinn deposited the bills into Isaac’s hand and he proudly snatched them. “Well, at least they won’t be skirting around each other anymore,” she told them.

Everyone agreed, and Vincent got up to prepare a plate of food for Isaac.

Finally, Klaudia and Dulcie were together.


End file.
